


Lingering Nightmares

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death Threats, Drowned, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Widofjord Week (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Uk'otoa plagues Fjord with new nightmares that are unlike any he suffered in the past. They promise a reward for his cooperation and punishment if he continues to resist.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Lingering Nightmares

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as lips pressed against his spine for a quick kiss that caused him to shiver. While he was tempted to turn, he kept his eyes focused on the rolling waves of the sea stretched out before him. The beginnings of the sun peeking out for a new day rose on the horizon, mixing the midnight blue of the evening with the bright yellow of the day. Birds were swirling in the sky looking for their first meal of the day and the sound of people getting an early start filled the air.

Another kiss pressed against his skin, then he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. “You are up early. Can't sleep?”

“Yeah, couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd come out here and enjoy the sunrise.”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Of course not.”

The body pressed against his back shifted to lean against his side with a soft sigh from Caleb. With the cool breeze of the impending winter blowing, he had the perfect excuse to place an arm around Caleb's shoulders and tugged him closer. An inaudible laugh shook Caleb's body as he tucked himself securely under Fjord's arm.

“Thank you, Fjord.”

“It's no trouble at all.”

“Are you sure? You seemed a little hesitant.”

“Only a little.” He gave a little squeeze with the arm wrapped around Caleb's shoulders, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I must admit, I much prefer you joining me. You made this morning much better.”

“That is good because it is very tempting to return to bed.”

“You still can. I can wake you up when breakfast is ready.”

“I am good where I am, but do not be surprised if I fall asleep on you.”

“It wouldn't be the first time.” A soft pinch to his side drew a fond laugh out of Fjord. “What? I think we can both agree that you have a habit of falling asleep on me. Just last night I had to carry you to bed after you fell asleep on me.”

“You could have woken me up. It is not my fault that you are a softy.”

“I am not a softy.”

“Ja, you are. It is one of the things I love about you.”

“Just one?”

“There are many things I love about you. I would hope that is not news to you.”

Despite the awkward angle, he twisted his neck to capture Caleb's lips in a kiss that left them both breathless. “It's always nice to hear you say it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Comfortable silence settled between them as they enjoyed the slow rise of the sun painting the sky a splatter of yellow, red and orange. Despite how many times they did this, he never got over the tranquility that came with a morning spent overlooking the ocean. He never would've imagined this life was possible when he first started his journey with the Mighty Nein. Even months into their time together, this would've been a fantasy he never could make reality, but pieces fell into place that made it possible. Now, he couldn't imagine a different life.

Even though he didn't want to break the peace, a low growl from his stomach encouraged him to get moving. “How does breakfast sound?”

“I could eat.”

“I'll get started while you get dressed for the day.”

Fjord gave Caleb a short kiss, then walked the short distance between the cliff edge to their home. When he didn't hear Caleb following behind him, Fjord turned around to find him still standing in the same spot. His body looked oddly tense with his spine ramrod straight and his shoulders stiff.

“Caleb?”

“Oh, Fjord. You should know better by now.”

“What?”

Instead of gorgeous blue eyes, Fjord found himself staring into familiar yellow eyes with slit pupils. “ ** _Reward._** ”

“Caleb!”

“ ** _Punish._** ” The glint of metal whipped so quickly through the air Fjord didn't even have time to react before Caleb slid the dagger across his throat. “ ** _Punish._** ”

Caleb's limp body tumbled over the railing sending him plummeting over the cliff's edge to the rocks below. With his heart pounding in his chest, he raced to the edge to find the water below him stained in red. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from under him sending him plunging into freezing water. He struggled against the violent water, until he found himself staring at Caleb suspended just out of arms reach. While his eyes were still yellow, his neck didn't have a fresh cut drawn across it.

“ ** _Reward._** ”

A hand reached out for him, but it disappeared as the image in front of him changed into a giant eye starring at him. The memory of Caleb slitting his own throat, then falling to a rocky death sprang to mind as it bore into him. Terror clutched his chest so tightly he struggled to keep his breathing regular enough to stay conscious.

“ ** _Punish._** ”

* * *

“-ord. Fjord!” A firm shake yanked him out of the clutches of the nightmare allowing him to roll on his side to throw up the water filling his lungs. “Fuck. Hey, Jessie, Cad! Gonna need your help over here.”

The smack of a hand against his back jerked his body forward and caused him to cough and splutter as water continued to spill from his mouth. Before another hit on the back could come, he waved Beau off and struggled to sit up straight with the last of the saltwater dripping down his chin. After taking a moment to wipe his chin clean and take a few calming breaths, Fjord lifted his eyes to find six pairs of eyes watching him. A mixture of concern and curiosity met his gaze, but nobody made a move to crowd him or press for information.

“Sorry for waking you all up.”

“There's no need for that, Mr. Fjord.” Caduceus rose from his spot across the camp to take a seat on Fjord's free side. “Does anything hurt?”

“Nothing that requires healing. I just need a moment.”

“That's good. I'll make us some tea to help everyone relax.”

“Thank you, Caduceus.”

“I figure we could all use it for this conversation.”

“Right.”

While Caduceus busied himself with getting the kettle prepared, the others continued to watch him with questions sitting on the tip of their tongues. A squeeze on his shoulder turned his attention to Beau at his side with her mouth clenched shut. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, then turned back to the others to lock eyes with Caleb. Before he could chicken out, Fjord pushed himself up to stand on his shaky legs.

“Caleb, could we talk?” Some of the others opened their mouths to say something, but Caleb joined him before the anyone could speak up. “Thank you.”

They walked far enough away they wouldn't be overheard while remaining close enough the others could keep an eye on them in case of danger. “What is it you would like to discuss in private?”

“Uh, well... I didn't want to say this in front of the others before I talked to you. This nightmare was different than the others.”

“How so?”

“Normally, Uk'otoa just appears as this giant eyeball and talks to me in monosyllables. This time I went through this elaborate dream before Uk'otoa showed up. I didn't even realize something was wrong.”

“What was the dream?”

“That's why I wanted to talk to you privately.”

Caleb raised a curious eyebrow. "I played a role in this dream?”

“Yes, and I'm concerned about what it means.”

“Unless you are willing to elaborate, I am not sure I will be able to help.”

“I'm not sure you'll be able to help either way, but I don't want you to be unaware.”

“Unaware of what?”

“Listen, I-” Fjord brought a hand up to rub at his face as he let out a heavy sigh. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I've grown fond of you. It seems that Uk'otoa has figured that out and plans to use that against me if I don't do what they want me to.”

“What did he do to make you think that?”

“In the dream, you were fine one minute and the next you had those yellow eyes. Uk'otoa's voice came out of you and said 'reward,' then 'punish' and you slit your own throat. You fell over the edge of a cliff and into the rocky water below. After that, it kind of went back to normal. I felt myself floating in water and you were there, but you turned into Uk'otoa's eye. That seemed like a pretty clear threat on your life.”

“Ja, it does.”

He fought down the urge to reach out for Caleb by pushing his fingers through his hair. “This is the last thing I ever wanted to happen. I know you helped with figuring all of this out, but this is more danger than you ever agreed to. I-I don't know what to do. When Uk'otoa took away my magic, I thought that was the worst it could get, but...”

“It is not your fault, Fjord. You did not ask for any of this.”

“Neither did you, and I've put you in danger because of my own feelings.”

“It is still not your fault. Uk'otoa is obviously desperate.”

“When dogs get backed into a corner, they don't make idle threats. If Uk'otoa gets the chance to carry out that threat...”

“There is nothing much we can do about that now.” Caleb took a step closer to wrap his fingers around Fjord's clenched fists. “You cannot do what Uk'otoa asks of you. We have no idea what could happen if that power were unleashed on the world.”

“Then what do we do? You dying for this is not an option.”

“We will have to figure that out and be careful in the meantime.”

“What if we don't have time?”

A steely expression set on Caleb's face as he narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw. "You are not giving into this. You have fought and fought and fought against it with good reason. You are a good man. Giving in is not an option."

"But you dying is?"

"That is not what I said."

"Really? Because I'm not seeing a lot of other options."

“You did not throw away your pact with Uk'otoa to go crawling back because of one threat. I understand that the threats made are not idle, but Uk'otoa is not all powerful. We know this is a concern. We will act accordingly.”

“I don't want to lose you. If you die because of me, I don't know what I'd do.”

The fingers wrapped around his wrist gave a firm squeeze, then let him go as Caleb took a step back. “We'll tell the others about this and come up with a plan. This is what we do. We make it work.”

“Right, we make it work.”

* * *

“Hi, Fjord. Can I join?” With a cheery skip, Jester plopped next to him on the edge of the roof and smiled at him. “What are you doing up here?”

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“The same thing I've been thinking about for weeks.”

“We'll figure something out. We're not going to let Uk'otoa just take Caleb. He's our stinky wizard.”

“I know, but without a solution I can't help feeling like things could go wrong at any moment.”

“Uk'otoa can't mess with Caleb the same way he did with you and we're nowhere near the ocean. He's perfectly safe!”

“Believe me, I want to believe that. I really, really do, but I keep having the same nightmare over and over and over again. I don't even think Uk'otoa is the one doing it. It's just stuck in my head and I can't get it out.”

“Fjord, can I ask you a question?”

The serious tone of Jester's voice diverted his attention away from the city stretched before him to the tiefling closely watching him. “Of course, Jester.”

“Are you in love with Caleb?”

“What makes you think that?”

“For a while now, you're always coming to Caleb's rescue and trying to help him and spending time with him. Both of you always look so much more relaxed with each other, and there was that thing you did in Dashilla's lair. You always seem happiest when you're with Caleb. Plus, Caleb was the only one in the nightmare. Evil bad guys always want to kill the person their enemy is in love with because it'll hurt really, really bad.”

“That's a pretty sound argument.” He picked nervously at a stray bit of fabric coming loose from his pants to give his hands something to do. “The truth is I'm not really sure. Whenever Uk'otoa said reward before, it was always magic and power. This time it was living in a house near the ocean with Caleb. We were just spending our morning watching the sunrise. I think... I remember telling Caleb I loved him in the dream, and I meant it. It felt right.”

“But?”

“I've never been in love before. I don't have the slightest idea what that's like.”

“How does he make you feel?”

“Safe. Comfortable in my own skin. When he looks at me, I feel like he's actually seeing me and not what he expects me to be or who he thinks I should be. I trust him to have my back no matter what. He's more than he appears on the surface, and I don't just mean the magic. There's so much more to him than I ever could've imagined when I first met him.”

“Even if you're not in love with him right now, I think you could be. The two of you have a lot in common, and you'd make like a super cute couple!”

Laughter spilled out of him before he could stop it causing Jester's smile to get even brighter. “Thank you, Jester. It's nice to know you would support us if something like that happened.”

“We all would! Isn't that what family is supposed to do? Want what's best for you?”

“Before meeting all of you, I would've said that I'm not really sure what family is supposed to do, but I know you're right. That is definitely what family is supposed to do.”

“Aw, Fjord! I love you, too.”

“Now, that is not what I said.”

“I know, but it's what you meant.” She nudged him playfully with her shoulder and flicked him on the back of his head with her tail. “We all love you! And, we're going to make sure that Caleb is safe from your weird tentacle god. If they want to get to one of the Mighty Nein, they have to go through all of us first!”

“Yeah, they do.”

* * *

“Do I have something on my face?”

The surprise of Caleb's voice cutting through the silence of the library caused him to nearly jump out of his chair in surprise. “What?”

“You've been staring at me. Do I have something on my face?”

“No, I was just lost in thought. I didn't mean to stare.”

“What's on your mind?”

“Nothing important.”

“I find that hard to believe.” After shutting his book, Caleb rose from the chair behind his desk to join Fjord on the window bench. “If you'd rather not talk about it, there are other ways we can entertain ourselves. Maybe, I can get your mind off whatever it is.”

“And people think I'm the persuasive one.”

“You are very persuasive, but that doesn't mean I can't be.”

“That's very true.”

A small smile danced along Caleb's lips as he shifted close enough Fjord could feel the heat radiating off his body. “So, what will it be? Share your thoughts, or something else?”

“If it's not too much trouble, I think I'd prefer a distraction.”

“Distraction it is.”

It only took a little shifting for Caleb to end up perched on Fjord's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. Fingernails gently scrapped against the back of his head sending shivers down his spine at the sensation. When lips met his for an electrifying kiss, it spurred him into action as he gripped Caleb tightly by the hips to pull their bodies closer. A quick nip at his bottom lip encouraged Fjord to give the reins completely over to Caleb. The kiss turned hungrier and more desperate with every passing second, until Fjord could hardly breath.

When their lips broke apart, Caleb shifted his attention down the column of Fjord's throat where he alternated pressing firm kisses to the skin with sharp nips. The hand on the back of his head tightened to grip his hair so hard he could feel it pulling at the roots. He strained his head back to lessen the pain beginning to radiate along the back of his skull. His hands squeezed at Caleb's hips to get his attention, then released when he pulled away.

Fear chilled his blood to ice when yellow eyes bore into his with an intensity that he wanted nothing more than to run from. “ ** _Reward._** ”

Helplessly, he watched Caleb straighten up with an eerie smile exposing too much teeth and pulling his lips too wide. The hand on the back of his head slid away, until it came to rest just off the center of his chest. With a deafening crack, his hand pushed through the bone and muscle of his chest to pull his beating heart out. Blood dripped from his fingers as the heart continued to beat a steady rhythm in his hand.

“ ** _Reward._** ” Fingers tightened and tightened and tightened, until the heart crushed under the force. “ ** _Punish._** ”

Like a puppet on strings, Caleb rose from Fjord's lap despite the gaping hole in the center of his chest dripping blood. His head lolled from one side to the other as he took several steps back with the smile still on his face. The light grey of his shirt grew darker and darker as the blood spread further down the material.

“ ** _Punish. Punish. Punish. Punish._** ”

The room around him shifted to roaring waves that dragged him under the water before he had time to brace. Water filled his lungs leaving him flailing uselessly against the current with dark spots beginning to dot his vision. Bright yellow illuminated the darkness around him as the familiar eye of Uk'otoa appeared before him.

“ ** _Punish._** ”

* * *

“It's getting worse.” Even without a mirror, he knew there were heavy bags under his eyes after spending most of the night pacing his room. “Uk'otoa came again last night.”

“Another threat?”

“You ripped your own heart out of your chest and crushed it in your hand.”

Caleb's pursed his lips into a thin line and sat up a little straighter in his chair. “Did he say anything new?”

“Not a damn thing. Just 'reward' and 'punish.' Mostly 'punish.' I know you've been working on this, but what the fuck is our plan? Uk'otoa isn't just threatening to kill you, Caleb. It's violent and bloody.”

“We've been working on this for a long time, Fjord. The answers aren't going to come over night.”

“It's been weeks! How much longer is it going to take?”

“I don't know.”

“That's not good enough!” His fist slammed down hard on the desk causing an inkwell to fall over and spill over some of the papers. “This isn't going to just go away. If we make one wrong move, these threats could turn into a reality.”

“I am doing my best, but there is only so much information to go on. It is going to take time.”

“Do we have enough? It feels like time is something we're short on these days.”

Instead of answering immediately, Caleb righted the inkwell and shuffled the clean papers away from the ink stained ones. “I don't know. Whatever solution we find, isn't going to be easy. This isn't the kind of problem that has a simple solution.”

“I know. I'm just...”

“Stressed. No one blames you for that.”

“I have no right to be. I'm not even the one being threatened.”

“You have every right to be stressed. Nightmares like that are not easy. You are obviously not sleeping well. Stress is bound to happen in this circumstance.”

“Yeah.”

With a low hum, Caleb motioned for Fjord to follow him across the room to the small window seat piled high with pillows and blankets. His heart stuttered in his chest as the memories of the nightmare from the previous night ran through his head. He could imagine the blood staining his shirt and yellow eyes staring at him. Caleb's head tipped curiously to the side, but he made no comment as he beckoned Fjord over to him. After a moment of hesitation, he crossed the short distance to join Caleb.

“You look as though I am asking you to jump off a cliff.”

“Sorry.”

“Do not apologize. If it would make you more comfortable, we could go somewhere else.”

“No, this is fine. It just reminded me of something.”

“The nightmare?” Giving Fjord plenty of time to reject him, Caleb picked up Fjord's hand and placed it right over the spot that had been a gaping hole in his nightmare. “I am not going to rip my heart out of my chest or turn into Uk'otoa. We are safe here. Nothing is going to happen.”

“As much as I want to believe that, I can't. Uk'otoa might be trapped, but we know he has followers. What happens if one of them manages to find us?”

“We'll deal with that if it happens. You're not alone in this.”

“I just want you to be safe. You already have people from your past that want something from you. You don't need people from mine threatening your life.”

Caleb's fingers curled around the hand he still held against his chest. “Unfortunately, that is the circumstance we find ourselves in whether you like it or not. There is nothing we can do about that at the moment, but we are trying our best.”

“Caleb, I-”

“Why me? You said you were fond of me, but I don't think that's what you meant.”

“It's best if you don't know.”

“I would prefer you not make that decision for me. Why me?”

“You're smart enough to figure it out.”

“Maybe," With a little shrug of his shoulders, Caleb tightened his grip on Fjord's hand. "but I would prefer you tell me in your own words.”

“The nightmares always start out nice. In the first one, we were living in a house near the ocean and we were happy. We spent a relaxing morning watching the sunrise before you slit your throat open.”

“And the one last night?” He hesitated with the answer on the tip of his tongue but couldn't find it in him to speak the words out loud. “Would it be easier to show me?”

Tentatively, Caleb shuffled closer on the seat, so their knees bumped awkwardly against each other. The silence that settled over them felt so heavy it could be cut with a knife and his body felt locked in place. When he finally felt capable of moving his limbs again, he leaned down to bring their faces closer together. Just on the cusp of brushing their lips together, Fjord held back to give Caleb the chance to back away.

The meeting of their lips was nothing like the nightmare version of Caleb that kissed him with firm familiarity. They moved slowly against each other as they learned what made the other gasp or stutter out their breath. Their hands pressed uncomfortably between them as Fjord shuffled closer to Caleb, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. All his attention was focused on how Caleb reacted to even the slightest change in the kiss.

As they parted, Fjord squeezed his eyes shut, until a soft pass of Caleb's thumb over his eyelid encouraged him to open them. Unlike his nightmare, he didn't find himself suddenly staring at yellow eyes. Instead, the gorgeous blue he was used to seeing flare with magic greeted him.

“It's still me, Fjord.”

“Yeah, it is.”

After pressing a kiss to Fjord’s forehead, Caleb released the hand holding Fjord's to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. “I'm going to grab a book and you are going to get comfortable. It's time for you to catch up on the sleep you have been missing.”

“I don't want to take up any more of your time.”

“Do not be ridiculous. You do not take up my time. I enjoy your company. Now, get comfortable. You need the sleep.”

* * *

“Caleb!” His voice barely carried over the sound of waves crashing against the sand around them. “Can anyone see Caleb?”

“Those fuckers-” The crack of Beau's staff against one of the fish-like creatures attacking them broke up her words. “grabbed him. I lost sight of him.”

Without bothering to take a swipe at the nearest one to him, Fjord dove under the waves in search of Caleb. It took longer than he would've liked to finally catch sight of the one dragging Caleb deeper into the water. Despite his attempts to flail out of the hold, it did little to deter the creature from keeping him tucked under their arm. By the time he reached them, Caleb hung limply in its grasp, but Fjord didn't have time to think about that.

The first swipe he took at the creature stained the water with dark blood as it cut easily through its exposed skin. Rather than fight, it tried to get away from him with Caleb in its hold, but a few more hits from Fjord halted its progress. One set of claws grazed harmlessly off the front of his armor, while the other managed to rake across the side of his face. He ignored the sting of the new wound on his face in favor of swinging his sword for another strike against it. They exchanged several more blow before the creature let out an awful screech of pain that gurgled out at the end.

Once he had Caleb securely tucked under his arm, he quickly began swimming for the surface. When they breached the surface, Fjord checked their surroundings and found the others had managed to dispatch the rest of the creatures. Since he didn't have to worry about them attacking, his focus went to keeping Caleb's head above water the entire way back to land. Yasha met him at the edge of the water to hoist Caleb into her arms and carried him further away from the edge. On shaky legs, Fjord followed after her, then dropped to his knees when she set him down on the sand.

“Jessie?”

The blue tiefling dropped next to Caleb with the pink haversack already open and her hand outstretched to test his pulse. After a few long seconds, she frantically reached her hand in the bag to pull out a large diamond that she placed on the center of Caleb's chest. Jester clasped the symbol of the Traveler hanging from her hip and squeezed her eyes shut as she began to murmur words under her breath. Magic swirled around them, until the diamond shattered into dust at the same time Caleb gasped back to life.

Unthinkingly, Fjord pulled Caleb into his arms and held him as close as possible without hurting him. Caleb dropped his forehead to rest against Fjord's neck as he let out several shaky breaths. His arms wrapped weakly around Fjord's torso and he shuffled a little bit closer to him. To keep from crying, Fjord buried his head against the top of Caleb's head and took time to calm himself with the reminder of Caleb alive in his arms.

“This has to stop. This has to stop.” A hand reached up to grip the side of his neck and dug fingernails into his skin. “No more waiting. It's time to end this.”

“Ja, I think it is time to take the fight to Uk'otoa.”

“Damn straight. I'm done with this shit. If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight.”

* * *

Blood caked every inch of his body and he could feel a deep ache from the wounds littered all over him. The adrenaline pumping through him kept him upright as he stumbled over to where Caleb stood in the middle of the battlefield. Magical energy still radiated off him from the spell that ended the battle by trapping Uk'otoa where they wouldn't be able to exert their will on anyone else. His hands were slowly lowering, and his body heaved with the effort of casting.

Before he could overthink it, Fjord wrapped his arms around Caleb from behind and lifted him off his feet. A surprised yelp came from Caleb as Fjord spun them in a circle several times, until his body couldn't handle it anymore. He dropped to the ground with Caleb cushioned securely against his chest to prevent him from getting hurt. As he attempted to catch his breath, he stared up at the strange swirling sky overhead.

Calm settled over him for the first time in months with Caleb safe in his arms and the knowledge that Uk'otoa couldn't get to him at the forefront of his mind. He let out a relieved sigh as his eyes slid shut so he could enjoy the feeling for a little longer. When he felt a gentle pat against his cheek, he cracked his eyes open enough to see Caleb looking up from his spot tucked against Fjord's chest. A hand grabbed his and intertwined their fingers together letting them rest next to Caleb on his armor.

“As comfortable as this is, I think we should get moving.”

“Right. Just give me a minute.” Before his eyes could fall shut again, something swatted at his nose that immediately caused him to sneeze. “Point taken. Send the feline away.”

A chuckle shook Caleb's body, then he rose to his feet with a hand held out to help Fjord off his back. He grabbed the offered hand and let out a groan when the movement caused his open wounds to tug painfully. As the world started to shift around him, Fjord wrapped an arm around Caleb's shoulders to keep himself upright. Caleb placed a hand on the center of his chest to give him more support, then shuffled closer to give him more of his body to lean against.

“I think we have earned ourselves a break, don't you?”

“A break sounds fucking fantastic.” The first step forward caused him to hiss out in pain, but he didn't let that stop him from keeping stride with Caleb. “I still haven't taken you out to dinner. I want to do that. Can we do that?”

“First, we should get you healed up. Second, a very long nap is in order. After that, we can talk about dinner.”

“That sounds good to me. Got any juice left to take us home?”

“Ja, let's get the fuck out of here.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
